


More than us there is nothing

by CallmeJANE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flashback, Humor, M/M, Oikawa admirando la belleza de Iwaizumi, Relación establecida, Romance, SpoilersManga, adultos, amigos y amantes, mutual, tensiónsexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: Tras el partido Japón-Argentina, Oikawa e Iwaizumi tienen su primera cita después de varios meses sin tener tiempo a solas.O:"-Entonces puedo saludarte como quiero.-Depende.-¿De qué?-De si coincidimos en las formas -concreta-. Las formas siempre son importantes, Iwa-chan, imagínate que tú me vas a dar la mano y yo un abrazo y acabas tocándome una cosa que en realidad quieres tocarme. Mucho"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	More than us there is nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos después del timeskip, y mi queridísima amiga Jeannette11 me ha comisionado esta historia a cambio del dibujo que podéis ver en mi perfil. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me ha encantado escribirlo. 
> 
> ¡Bienvenidos/as y a leer! C:

La noche de Tokio se desliza, imperturbable, sobre el filo de los rascacielos. A medida que el sol se derrumba, demasiado lejos para atraparlo, los cristales cambian de tonalidad hasta ennegrecerse. Las barrigas algodonosas de las nubes se manchan de toronja a medida que las intrincadas venas de neón de una ciudad insomne rielan encarnadas, cerúleas y blancas.

A diferencia de San Juan, esa hogareña metrópolis que lo recogió joven y hambriento por arañar su mayor potencial, que le arropó con una manta aterciopelada hecha de confianza y esfuerzo continuo y le dio un lugar en el que extender raíces, Oikawa aspira a que Japón le observe gobernar un mundo que le pertenece.

Y hoy, borra el vaho del espejo de la ducha con la mano derecha mientras una mueca feliz le tiembla en los labios, ha dado el primer paso.

La victoria sabe a mate edulcorado con reconstituyente y dos cucharadas soperas de revancha personal. Su yo de 18 años puede bailar la macarena y descansar en paz, porque ha enmendado todos sus fracasos adolescentes de un balonazo. Cierra la llave de paso y se envuelve en una algodonosa toalla blanca. Transpirando buen humor. Solo le falta silbar y saltar tocándose los talones para convertirse en un personaje hollywoodiense de los años 70. Además de ganarle a su querido pupilo Tobio y a Ushiwaka (“ _Fuck you,_ Ushi, _tú deberías haber venido a Argentina_ ”), fue capaz de morderse la lengua y tragarse el veneno con una entereza que ni él mismo esperaba. Makki y Matsun le habían alabado por su grupo _The fou(cke)r Pistols_ entre “guau” y “no me lo puedo creer” y todos los _stickers_ de gatitos del pack que ellos mismos habían diseñado.

Si más tarde, después de contestar a la prensa y estrechar un mar de manos, había hecho un par de pasos de _tweerking_ descalzo sobre los azulejos húmedos y celestes de los vestuarios solo es competencia de sus compañeros y sus rivales.

Desenchufa el secador, completamente vestido, y lo guarda en la maleta.

_Oh, Scar, ellos van a tener que practicar su reverencia._

Fuera de la habitación, recorriendo los pasillos enmoquetados del hotel, parte de su equipo se dirige al comedor con la única intención de zamparse el bufet entero. _Mejor,_ piensa echándose un rocío de colonia en el interior de las muñecas y detrás de las orejas, _dentro de dos días tendremos el próximo partido y necesitan reponer fuerzas._

Han ganado una batalla, no la guerra.

Saca de su neceser un bálsamo de miel y patina la barra por los labios, algo agrietados del calor, quitando el exceso con un poco de papel higiénico.

** TeKieru (19:40): **

_Tío, ¿me vas a pasar las fotos ya? Ni que fuera vuestra primera cita. Te ha visto sin dientes y con la cara sin antiojeras y aun así le ha apetecido repetir por, qué se yo, ¿cincuenta años?_

Adolescentes.

** TeKieru (19:47): **

_Mi peli empieza a las en punto y cierta persona me ha enseñado que es de mala educación tener el móvil encendido en el cine._

_Para que no haya ninguna interferencia entre la película y el espectador y bla-bla-bla-bla…_

Será mocoso.

Les das tus mejores años y te lo pagan con sarcasmo.

Situado de espaldas al ventanal de su habitación, se acicala un poco el flequillo ladeándolo a su lado derecho y, por inercia, levanta dos dedos al son de un “ _cheeeeseee”_ muy ensayado. Más sonrisa que cara.

Se saca una. Dos. Tres _selfies_. En las primeras, los zagueros rayos del atardecer cortan los tejados, y en la última las azoteas se han maquillado de gris azulenco. Luego se acerca al espejo y se estira la camisa blanca con las palmas de la mano, las mangas arremangadas entorno a sus antebrazos, no se queda contento hasta que se certifica que los faldones no se han salido de la pretina del pantalón tordo. Vuelve a abrir la cámara, y captura su reflejo con la lengua a fuera.

No es el mejor enfoque, apenas se aprecian sus zapatos Monk castaños, pero la ropa está en su sitio y eso es lo que importa. Abre _Line,_ selecciona la última tira de imágenes y le da a enviar.

_Ya-hooooo._

_¿Este es tu ídolo?_

_La única respuesta válida es sí._

Tres minutos después Takeru se conecta y Oikawa lo espera como un pasmarote, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar y contando los segundos que tarda en responderle. Le va a dar el visto bueno. Ha escogido un gran conjunto. Ese punto prefecto entre “quiero que te des cuenta de que me he esforzado pero voy casual para no hacerte sentir mal”. El pantalón es ceñido y marca todas las curvas en las que quiere que Iwa-chan se fije si lo adelanta caminando, le da la espalda o sube una escalera, porque pese a no ser nada nuevo en su repertorio nunca pasa de moda una apreciación a la mercancía antes de probarla. Y _vaya_ , está al corriente de los gustor personales de su novio.

Takeru empieza a escribir y él pilla a tientas la tarjeta-llavero y su cartera, oliéndose el aprobado alto.

** TeKieru (19:56): **

_Deberías renunciar a Youtube. Por mucho que intentes ocultarlo eres un boomer de principio a fin._

Oikawa enumera mentalmente todas las razones por las que matar a un menor que casualmente es el hijo de su hermana es una pésima idea.

** TeKieru (19:57): **

_Pero estás guapo y Taki, la cual me apuñala con las pupilas inyectadas en furia demoniaca por contarte esto sin su consentimiento, me ha dicho que estás para comerte confasñdlkfamñsl_

_Tac-spoda_

_Me matan._

_Deja de estar nervioso de una vez. Pesado._

Taki es la abreviación de Takumi y también ese pedacito de cielo por el que Oikawa cruza los dedos cada vez que su sobrino le cuenta que han quedado. A la playa. Skype y peli. Estudios nocturnos. Cualquier cosa. Los _shippea_ desde el minuto uno y por lo que últimamente ha escuchado su relación ha cambiado de matiz.

_Confío en vuestro criterio, pero si os equivocáis me moriré de la vergüenza y mi fantasma os perseguirá de por vida._

_Dale un beso a Taki de mi parte, renacuajo. Luego te mando audio contándotelo todo._

_UwU_

_Bueno, si me va bien te lo mando mañana._

** TeKieru (19:59): **

_Qué asco._

_No me recuerdes la vez que os pillé en el sofá de casa, por favor._

* * *

Los cuentos de hadas y princesas que su madre, y a veces su hermana, le narraba antes de dormir solían contener una ristra de elementos claves: la persona en apuros, otra que aparecía resolviéndolo todo en el último instante, amigos que carecían de logística pero les sobraba bondad y un evento mágico que propiciaba su enamoramiento, sin contar que convenientemente les hacía demostrar la valía de esos sentimientos que empezaban a florecer.

Aunque a Oikawa no le hacía especial gracia que la fórmula fuera prácticamente un “copia y pega” que saltaba de universo en universo, le relajaba saber que tras todos los acontecimientos desafortunados por los que había pasado, la protagonista iba a vegetar el resto de su existencia en un lago de paz. Oye, era lo razonable, ¿no? Las ha estado pasando canutas y virutas desde su nacimiento así que le resultaba coherente que el resto fuera coser y cantar.

O, suponiendo una versión más actual y de su gusto, ver Netflix y abrir hilos en Twitter.

Figúrense el golpetazo que se dio al comprobar de primera mano que a la Buena Ventura le importa tres pepinos en vinagre la serie de catastróficas desdichas que componen su vida. No es una balanza que busca el equilibrio. Si te lesionas la rodilla y no puedes participar la mitad del curso en los partidos de voleibol para los que has sudado sangre y lágrimas, es cosa tuya, no creas que el Karma hará funcionar el efecto mariposa a tu favor para que ganes las nacionales, aunque sea, en tu último curso.

Desde entonces, Oikawa se ha llevado los suficientes palos para no confiar en que los escenarios saldrán como desea. Currándoselo el triple y el cuádruple, evitando que el decorado, la trama y el elenco entero se vayan a pique.

No obstante, hay variables incontrolables, impregnadas de confianza.

_Como la que depositas en tu compañero de vida y que él decide romper en pedazos como si fuera la publicidad que cuelan por las mañanas bajo el hueco de la entrada._

Un par de noches atrás, mientras Oikawa doblaba calzoncillos y calcetines al noroeste de Argentina e Iwa-chan recorría la calle Ginza, de camino al _kombini_ más cercano, el señorito soltó: “Por cierto, en la cena del miércoles te contaré una cosa”. Y ya está.

Quito la hebilla, tiro la granada, y que te garue finito.

Como si no fuera a devanarse los sesos tratando de adivinar qué misterio jugoso enterraba tras la espera.

Lo hizo a malasangre, claramente.

(En realidad no, observándolo en retrospectiva parece una intentona muy básica para evitar que se pasara los siguientes tres días ahogándose en un mar de ansiedad por el primer juego olímpico de su vida, PERO-)

Sabe que a Oikawa le amarga la sangre las medias tintas. Si Iwa-chan le hubiera dicho que tenía una sorpresa su reacción sería diferente. Positiva. Alentadora. Pero _cosa_ abarca del menos infinito al más infinito.

Pantuflas en forma de Godzilla.

El avistamiento de un ovni.

Sus nombres en una lista del siguiente viaje a Marte.

Una recolecta de firmas para matar a Donald Trump en _Change.org._

Miedo a que los patos te miren fijamente.

Y como es consciente de que le molesta, está al noventainueve coma nueve (nueve, nueve, nueve) por ciento seguro de que llevaba toda la tarde esperando el momento exacto para joderle la noche a él. Con la semilla guardada donde no pudiera verla y sembrarla en la hora punta. Entre “he pensado en ti esta mañana al pasar por un puestecitos de perritos calientes, le echan perlitas de chocolate blanco y aguacate. Todo junto y aunque me ha tentado comprarme uno prefiero ir contigo” y “esos pantalones de pana son feísimos, Hajime, ni se te ocurra ponértelos con conmigo”.

El muy zorrocloco.

No le hizo falta verlo para dibujar su semblante, como si lo tuviera delante, ha memorizado cada arista que lo conforma desde que tiene uso de razón y en esa ocasión (si hubiera ocurrido en persona) sonreiría apretando la dentadura y los labios, algo ladinos y arrapiezos. Querría aparentar una postura laxa, conteniendo el flujo de pensamientos maliciosos a fin de evitar que no le estropearan la triquiñuela. Pero sus ojos, tan verdes y transparente como el interior vidriado de una botella vacía, titilarían bajo una luz emponzoñada de impertinencia que rezaría “jo-de-te”.

Frente a él, Oikawa le habría sacado la información en menos de lo que una snitch se cruza el campo de quidditch, todo sea dicho. Desplegaría sus plumas iridiscentes y sacaría a relucir una sarta de frases que a su pareja más que seducirlo acostumbran a caerle en gracia pero, en fin, lo ablandarían más que suficiente para doblegarlo a su merced y degollarle poquito a poquito su estoicismo, hasta hacerlo desembuchar todo el pastel.

Pero estaba al otro lado del mundo.

Lejos para besarle queriéndole y para pegarle por hacer que quererle sea un arte complicado de entender.

Por lo tanto recogió el guante, carraspeó un muy digno “vale”, agradecido de que fuera una llamada en vez de un _facetime_ y de que no pudiera notarle la expresión agria, desvió el tema con total entereza hacia la segunda temporada de _The Witcher_ y… Y ahí está, dentro de un ascensor dispuesto a despejar la incógnita.

Llamándolo dentro de su cabeza por un mote adolescente a forma de castigo.

Inquieto, como un crío que arrasa con su guardarropa en cuarenta minutos y se baña en desodorante y en su colonia favorita para que no se le noten los nervios a carne viva en su primera cita. Ni el sudor, tampoco.

Famélico por verle y abrazarle sin toda esa maraña de prensa amarillista y compañeros borrachos de dopamina, y echarle la bronca porque sus métodos de distracción son una real mierda. Solos. Por fin después de ochenta mañanas sin verse. Dentro de una burbuja personal que a veces dura dos semanas, tres días, un mes y aquella mañana, dos minutos.

Ciento veinte segundos en los que podría haberse quedado a vivir, como en los cuentos de hadas que los escritores sueltan la pluma en la página donde todo se ha resuelto y un aroma a placidez se apiña entre las letras.

Quizás el recuerdo deje de latir bajo sus músculos dentro de unos años, cuando el tiempo haya cambiado elementos de su sitio, o simplemente ceda hueco a otros más tiernos. Pero es imposible que se olvide del calor abrasador del primer partido pegado a su cuello, el pulso reventándole los oídos. El desequilibrio del pitido final y gnómico que se extendió por toda la cancha; a tres compañeros abrazándolo, osos y sudorosos, instante antes de que viniera el resto para reírse, unidos y pletóricos, como una manada de lobos que triunfan la llegada de la luna llena. El petardazo de las gradas, que iban por los dos equipos, y a sí mismo buscando el camino a casa en medio de ese marasmo sin Dios ni amo.

( _Hay puertas que no necesitan llave, tocas y alguien la abre desde dentro. Como si te estuviera esperando._

_Como si fuera a esperarte siempre._

_Quizás es algo egoísta pensar así sobre alguien, pero le gusta creer que ellos son eso el uno para el otro. Un lugar de partida y de llegada._

_Al que regresar por opción y por no condición_ ).

Quizás el recuerdo pierda color, como las fotografías antiguas y los tickets resguardados en las solapas de la cartera. Pero siempre le va a tener presente.

Al niño que se partió la nariz tratando de trepar un limonero con el único fin de atrapar un escarabajo pelotero. Al adolescente que le abrazó paciente y sin quejas en cada ocasión que el universo le partió el corazón. Al hombre que besó por primera y última vez. Al nombre que le daba vueltas en la cabeza en cuanto el balón rebotó fin-y-partido. HajimeHajimeHajime. En bucle. Una y otra y otra vez. Porque la felicidad se siente mejor en compañía y Oikawa necesitaba encontrarlo y compartirla con él. _Hajime,_ alzó el cuerpo por encima del mundo, se topó con su nariz, a unos centímetros de una sonrisa que supuraba orgullo y otros tantos de la mirada más cálida que le han dirigido nunca, y pensó: _si existen los finales felices estoy seguro de que el mío nace junto a ti_.

* * *

La puerta del ascensor se abre, capas transparentes intrincadas en metal que ceden el paso a un hombre con el corazón de un crío.

El recibidor del Hotel Keio Plaza se amplía hasta los límites como si fuera un salón de baile. Camina encogido, pegado a la pared de los laterales, frente a una hilera de columnas rectangulares y marmoleadas de tonos marfil que conducen a los visitantes desde la recepción hasta la piscina. Justo en el centro han colocado un macetón ciclópeo de cerámica labrada, del que brota un pequeño bosque. Un popurrí verde, salpicado por peonias rosas y rosas albaricoques, asciende y se desparramaba como un ramo. Allende a la floresta tres sofás café se reúnen en derredor a una mesilla rectangular de patas cortas, dos tonos más oscuras y sobre cuyo lomo yacen varios folletos publicitarios.

Clava los dedos en una esquina de la pilastra y asoma las pestañas.

Ningún pirata en la costa.

De hecho la estancia se encuentra casi vacía, si no fuera por una familia que habla en francés dirección hacia la calle Nishishinjuku, dos recepcionista y él.

Ignora con disciplina a su demonio interior mientras hace perímetro desde su posición. Suele ser su aliado número uno elucubrar bromas de mal gusto contra el resto del universo y hoy ha decidido revelarse. 

_“27 años, Tōru, 27. La regresión que sufrió Mattew Perry en 17 otra vez lo convirtió en Zac Efron pero a ti como mucho te recordará que debes comprar más base de MAC número NC10 para taparte los granos”._

Por favor, su yo adolescente es igualito a Cris Evan con veinte años, muchas gracias. 

Saca una pierna y se apoya sobre la loza de marfil, los focos de luz que riegan la estancia desde una lámpara araña irisada reverbera su sombra y la agranda. No es tarde pero sí de noche y con toda la movida de las olimpiadas hay más gente de lo normal pululando entre las calles, quizás sea la razón principal por la que Iwa-chan se retrase, se ha petado el metro y ha tenido que esperar el siguiente. Lo usual. Su intención era llegar antes y asustarle, fiándose de su puntualidad. Arruga la boca. o le gusta ni un pelo. Atrapa el _Iphone_ , comprobando los mensajes. Nada. Lo más seguro es que esté al caer, pero le mosquea, en las noticias sale de todo últimamente y prefiere prevenir antes que curar, de modo que vuelve a desbloquear el móvil, selecciona el emoticono verde y sondea el mote **Bae-zilla** entre los contactos.

Da un tono.

Dos.

—¿Me buscabas?

El teléfono comunica contra su tímpano, superpuesta a la voz de Iwa-chan que sale a flote de la nada. Emerge muy, muy cerca.

Como a un suspiro de distancia.

Pasa de captar a una fría y fantasmal presencia introduciéndose entre las neuronas y los axones a notar el aliento de alguien resbalando sobre el cartílago de su oreja. Paro de miocardio. Oikawa pega un respingón y en consecuencia una risa le atraviesa la carne de gallina. Sin duda, desde fuera debe de ser graciosísimo, ¿un tío tratando de no tirar su móvil (mediante malabarismos que se alejan tristemente de su manejo profesional del balón), tapándose el oído y girándose en redondo? Tronchante.

¿Su cara rota por el susto?

Patética.

(Eso sí, los nervios púberes que le comían las tripas se han ido de golpe y plumazo)

—Joder, ¿quién eres, el Hombre Invisible? ¿Hemos vuelto a parvulario? —tose, cuadrándose de hombros y soplándose el flequillo—. Siento decirte que en Monster Inc. te pagarían una miseria por lo que acabas de hacer. Demasiado básico. Te doy un tres, a lo sumo, ha faltado meterme una cucaracha dentro de la ropa para estar a la altura. —Bloquea el móvil y lo guarda en el bolsillo—. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Saludarme con escupitajo y apretón de manos? Porque-

Se le enredan las cuerdas vocales.

El volumen de su monólogo ha ido disminuyendo conforme se erguía, como si alguien hubiera cogido un mando hasta mutearlo. Encima, en cuanto una dentadura blanca y amplia entra en su campo visual olvida la oración al completo.

Destaca su permanente moreno y la camisa de lino tostado que le regaló las navidades pasadas, en Argentina. Se la ha dejado abierta a malas artes, tres ojales. Ni uno, ni dos. Tres, el mismo número de huellas que los separa. Es una apertura curiosa, decadente. Si extendiera el brazo la mano cabría perfectamente ahí, debajo de las clavículas, rozándolas, sobre el plexo solar y el empellón del pulso. Incluso se la ha enganchado por dentro de los pantalones azul marino, como le gusta, y _como debería llevarla el resto de la humanidad por el bien de la ética y la estética._

Va tan guapo que a Oikawa le da pena querer desvestirlo como si fuera la envoltura de un regalo.

—Porque —prosigue, recuperando el resuello— soy un personaje público y no puedo permitirme esta clase de comportamiento. Hoy has podido comprobar _—(tras la asoladora derrota que se ha llevado tu equipejo_ ) no lo dice pero Iwa-chan lo lee en su careto y se cruza de brazos, arqueando las cejas— que debo dar ejemplo, comportarme bajo unos estándares que un bárbaro como tú no podría entender. 

—¿Ah, sí? Y corretear de esquina a esquina, escondiéndote como una alimaña es una actuación digna de un gran ejemplo a seguir, ¿no? ¿Eso es lo que quieres enseñarle a tus fans?

Se aproxima. Voraz. A medio camino de abrazarlo.

—Qué ultraje. ¿Cuándo me he escondido yo de ti, Iwa-chan? Estaba llamándote mientras apreciaba la magnífica arquitectura de las columnas, simula al estilo griego dórico, ¿no crees? Bastante logradas aunque prefiero el corintio.

—Engáñate todo lo que quieras, pero está claro que en Fundamentos del Arte aprendías a mentir. Es un pilar cuadrangular, memo.

—No sabía que estaba saliendo con Norman Foster, te conservas bastante bien pese a tus ochenta y cuatro años —le pica, sin amedrentarse y Hajime lo fulmina de un vistazo—. El caso es que sin pruebas no hay delito, Iwa-chan y tú no tienes nada.

Retrocede, notando su calor por todas partes y el dedo de tacón de sus _monkstrap_ trastrabilla con, lo que intuye, el rodapiés de una pared. _Listillo._ Le ha acorralado contra la columna sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora para que me llames por el apellido?

—Tú sabrás.

Bailotean un vals que han practicado durante casi tres décadas. Y como en todos los bailes, al principio uno se guía por el buen protocolo, mantienen una distancia decente y tratan de no deslizar sus intenciones a otra parte. A la mejor parte.

—¿Quieres mantener las formas en público porque estamos en Japón?

—Eso siempre, uno de los dos debe de llevar el honor a la familia.

—Pero no es el motivo.

— _Nop_.

Son veteranos, y en vez de seguir un compás de tres por cuatro se saltan las normas, giran, reducen el espacio que los separa y si uno hace un movimiento el otro lo atrapa.

—Entonces puedo saludarte como quiero.

—Depende.

Oikawa se lame los labios y Hajime deja caer su mirada allí, donde su lengua acaba resbalar sin consideración alguna, como si quisiera atraparla.

—¿De qué?

—De si coincidimos en las formas —concreta, inclinándose a su favor. Las pupilas se le agrandan y queman el verde como si fuera un incendio que reduce la selva a cenizas. Le gusta pensar que eso es lo que le hace sentir por dentro. Un calor febril—. Las formas siempre son importantes, imagínate que tú me vas a dar la mano y yo un abrazo y acabas tocándome una cosa que en realidad quieres tocarme. Mucho.

El último órdago.

Engancha los índices en las trabillas del pantalón, sin cinturón, tras haber revisado que no hay nadie quien pudiera sacarle una foto sin permiso (porque si bien no le importaría que algún día su relación salga a la luz, espera que su primera plana sea por otros méritos a parte de su pericia al besar). Debajo de la tela gruesa y zurcida siente los huesos de sus caderas. Lo atrae. El aroma de Hajime le rodea, con toques a madreselva. Castañas y la lonja de una naranja hundiéndose en agua hirviendo y algo más personal que no se puede describir, salvo con un nombre. Roza su nariz y una mano le acaricia la columna, con aprobación, como si no hubiera tela en medio y se la conociera de memoria.

Abre la boca.

Le invita.

No muy lejos, un carrito cromado traquetea, ignorante al secreto que velan unas simples columnas.

Al _runrún_ del carro-maletero atestado de bártulos le persigue unos niños, (tres por los diferentes tonos que borbotean frases inconexas “me voy a poner al bañador, da igual que sea de noche, seguro que nos dejan” y “creo que me dejé el cargador de la _Nintendo_ en casa” y “papá, ¿qué vamos a cenar? Creo que mi estómago se está comiendo a sí mismo”), y Hajime, que es una sucia sanguijuela, aprovecha su despiste, se elonga y le da un pico en la nariz, dientes incluidos.

—¡Iwa-chan! —se la agarra, notando los latidos atravesando la dentellada—. Me van muchas cosas pero de momento no me he prestado al canibalismo.

Se encoge de hombros, si le ha afectado mínimamente ese preludio no lo aparenta, zanqueando y rascándose la coronilla de camino a la salida con aires campechanos. Injustamente apuesto. Es la segunda vez que se la juega. En menos de cinco días. Dos. Iwa-chan, (porque ha vuelto el apellido, sí), ladea la cabeza y le mete prisa. A él, malherido y lesionado por sus incisivos.

Oikawa levanta el dedo corazón, alcanzándole de morros.

—Deja de quejarte, blandengue, vamos a llegar tarde a la reserva.

—Voy a pedirme lo más caro que haya en el menú —informa, una vez a su lado.

Pasan la entrada y se alejan del guardia de seguridad, inclinando el cuello en una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Aunque no te guste?

—Tres platos como mínimo. Solomillo o entrecot, o ambas cosas.

—Si por la noche te duele la barriga no me pidas que te prepare una infusión porque la estupidez se quita de otra forma.

—¿Presuponiendo que habrá algo después de la cena además del postre?

Iwa-chan sonríe, socarrón, y Oikawa cree por un segundo que es posible derretirse por una mirada. De las promesas que se agazapan debajo. Del brillo sinople y las pequeñas arrugas que se han ido sumando con el paso de los años entorno a las esquinas de sus ojos a medida que crecían. Sería uno de esos superpoderes definitivos. Donde pone la pupila, una rastro aparece, como los lunares y las pecas que el sol desentierra todos los verano. Y si bien podría ser mortal, a Oikawa le encantaría mapearse la piel con ellas.

Pero la sensación dura eso, un instante, apenas perceptible para la cámara de tráfico que ojean la calle mayor, porque Iwa-chan muda de epidermis y le pinza el tabique nasal.

—Érase un hombre a una nariz pegada —le narra, con retintín.

—Eso, tú ríete de un pobre desvalido.

—Érase una nariz superlativa.

—Iwaizumi Hajime, entrenador profesional del equipo de voleibol olímpico, orador de sonetos satírico a ratos libres.

Doblan las calles, zigzaguean las entradas de las tiendas y los toldos de los bares y en algún punto —a lo mejor fue nada más cruzar el paso de peatón, o una vez que dejaron atrás el puesto de helados decorado por cucuruchos y bolas pasteles— Hajime lo empuja, muy poquito, lo suficiente como para desequilibrarle mientras entrelaza sus manos.

Sus dedos.

_Érase una nariz sayón y escriba…_

* * *

De críos, fundaron su propio juego.

Han olvidado quién fue el primero en proponerlo, o el segundo, pero tuvo que ser poco después de que les empezaran a dar sus primeras mesadas, quinientos yenes atesorados a buen recaudo en un sobre en el cual, escrito a mano alzada, brillaban sus nombres. 

Era muy fácil.

Consistía en comer, a fin de cuentas.

Primero pillaron un panfleto del súper, esos gratuitos de textura correosa y saturados de mucha, muchísima, información de medio pelo. Luego, recortaron el plano de Miyagi, desactualizado pero aprovechable para su propósito, y lo pegaron en una cartulina A3 blanca. Y así empezó todo. Una vez al mes ambos exponían aquellas tiendecitas cuyos escaparates desenroscaban su curiosidad, rodeando en verde las que se encontraban más cerca de casa y las rojas rayanas al límite de su vecindario. Sin prisa, pero sin pausa, fueron apareciendo las añadiduras de sus aventuras alrededor del folleto. Inclusive tuvieron que pegar más papel para que cupieran las flechas y bocadillos donde vomitaban todo aquel dato que fuera importante.

Por ejemplo: los ladrillo azucarado de Mameya era de un rojo intenso, igual que las fresas, y las de Dagashi azules y verdes, los chupachups de Casa Ricardo siempre estaban medio derretidos contra la cobertura que los envolvía y Johei, el dueño de la dulcería aledaña al parque que frecuentaban para cazar mariposas y practicar voleibol, solía pesar las bolsa de los caramelos elevándolas a ras de la pesa, costándoles una miseria.

Catadores profesionales de chucherías, a su servicio.

Les gustaba revelar juntos las entretelas de las pendencias. Era divertido. Abrir la puerta y que el perfume almibarado les subiera de golpe y porrazo el azúcar en sangre; intercambiar una ojeada excitada y cómplice, detectar los caramelos más pintones y arramblar con el tesoro a casa, impacientes por quitarse los zapatos y subir los pies al sofá mientras uno ponía la tele y el otro extendía la mercancía en montoncitos.

Por supuesto, podrían pasar dos cosas: que se les picaran los dientes y que se les acabaran los locales, pero como buenos hombres de negocios decidieron ampliar fronteras. Heladerías. Creperías. Pizzerías. Todo lo que terminara en ías y fuera digerible.

Ni siquiera la distancia los amedrentó.

Al contrario.

Era (y sigue siendo) una oportunidad única para coleccionar _reviews_ de este a oeste. Antes de separarse, Oikawa compró uno mapamundi pincelado en líneas doradas. Encima de cada país había un número y si se rascaba la pintura, soplando las limaduras que se iban desprendiendo contra el rastro de la uña, emergían otros colores. Las reglas del juego seguían siendo las mismas: visitaban y tachaban bares, pubs, cafeterías, y si se les quedaba alguno en el tintero colocaban un alfiler de punta roja y redonda hasta volver a verlo.

Hoy van a quitar uno.

Por lo visto.

Oikawa aún está asimilándolo. Lo intenta. Len-ta-men-te. Es complicado con las conexiones neuronales enredadas de cabo a rabo. “ _Tengo que contarte una cosa en la cena”_. Genial. Una gran idea. Será mejor que lo suelte ya, porque quizá implosione antes del entrante.

Fijo que es una broma.

Fijo que les echan en cuanto pidan el nombre de reserva.

Fijo que Iwa-chan se levanta de la silla y dice “ _te lo has creído_ ”, entre el agua y los colines gratuitos, “ _Makki y Mattsun nos están esperando en el Mc Donalds, eso era lo que quería decirte, que al final han podido viajar en gorrocóptero_ ”.

No pasa.

Lo que sí ocurre es que Oikawa se queda mudo y Hajime lo empuja flojito rodeándole los hombros con el brazo derecho, de cara a la Torre S que impera Park Hyatt Tokyo. Desde fuera son inmensos. Titanes colosales dispuestos a agacharse y tragarse lo primero que se mueva. Las fotos no les hacen justicia. Ni siquiera los planos de las películas lo hacen. Tres torreones hechos de hormigón armado y estructura de acero que agrietan la ciudad y trepan hasta rasgar la estratosfera con sus domos piramidales. En cambio, en el interior las luces descienden, doradas y aterciopeladas. Íntimas como el susurro de una conversación lejana.

Como _Lost in Translation._

El humor de Hajime no decae pese a su estado de shock.

Al contrario. Lo anima, porque acaba de apuntarse el tanto de la década; ni siquiera el pase nocturno al parque temático de Godzilla es capaz de opacar esta fruslería.

Se mantiene a su lado, y cuando Oikawa le susurra _“¿Cómo has logrado tener mesa con una lista de espera de medio año? ¿A quién has sobornado?”,_ una risotada brota de sus labios y quiere morderla(los).

Le guía por el salón, sin dejar de tocarle en ningún momento. Una caricia detrás de la oreja. La carretera entre los omoplatos. Ase su codo y se aproximan al ventanal del ascensor que da a la calle. Ahora no se encuentra capacitado para comentar los cincuenta y dos pisos que los encumbran de la superficie pero odiaría perderse las primeras impresiones de las vistas de la ciudad debido a su reciente mutismo.

—Hajime, si has matado a alguien puedes contármelo —susurra, al oído. Algo acongojado—, estoy seguro de que habrá valido la pena.

Aterrizan en el ático y el _New York Bar_ se materializa al son de las notas de un saxofón. Bemoles y sostenidos que trascienden al rumor de las diálogos. Allí la iluminación es casi mágica, flotan sobre las cuadradas mesas y se acurrucan junto a un piano de cola negra. Oikawa ha revisado múltiples veces las notas de _TripAdvisor;_ la gente tiende a subir lo que han pedido, los precios y en ocasiones (si el sitio lo amerita) imágenes del decorado. El embrujo de este restaurante se condimenta en la escases de especias. No le hace falta sal. Diurno o nocturno, la bóveda de cristal que los rodea en forma de techo a dos aguas convierte el cemento de Tokyo en una loza larga cuyo borde empieza y termina con el sol.

Como el mar.

—¿Qué te parece? —inquiere Hajime, esperando una señal que les indique cuál es su mesa. Hay una pareja mayor charlando en el brazo del bar, pasándose el humo de una shisha diminuta y amatista—. ¿Era cómo te lo imaginabas?

_Sí._

_No._

A sus espaldas, una pared gruesa de chamota rojiza los separa de la biblioteca, a la cual solo se puede acceder hasta las siete de la tarde.

—Mejor —admite, porque es una tontería ocultar su obvia fascinación—. Es como sentir el jazz en el cielo.

El metre tacha de una libreta su reserva, _Oikawa Tōru & Iwaizumi Hajime_, y resulta tan surrealista verlos escrito ahí que solo puede comparar la sensación con el verano que visitaron el Gran Cañón y notó el vértigo en cada vértebra de su columna, agarrándose al cuello húmedo de Hajime por si se inclinaba demasiado. O cuando hicieron y deshicieron la ruta número 375 que desemboca en el Área 51, impacientes por sacar la cámara y fotografiar el avistamiento de cualquier objeto extraño que sobrevolase sus cabeza. Planes que elucubraba de niño y adolescente, y que jamás creyó posibles a su alcance. Demasiado caro. Demasiado lejos. Todo lo superlativo que a cualquier persona de a pie se le pudiera ocurrir.

—¿Vas a seguir así toda la noche? —le pregunta, desplegando su servilleta de tela y colocándosela sobre los muslos—. En breve nos van a traer las gyozas de ternera y las tempuras acompañadas de las bebidas, para ti vino blanco y para mi sake.

Parpadea. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis veces.

—No me has sacado una foto al entrar.

—¿Qué? —Se queda en blanco—. ¿No tienes nada más que comentar?

Oikawa le guiña un ojo, arrastrando la gomilla de la silla al aproximarse unos centímetros más a la mesa.

—Las fotos se sacan antes de comer, Iwa-chan. Luego la ropa se arruga de estar sentado en la misma postura durante horas y beber alcohol me deja la cara roja —explica, entretenido con el borde de la mesa—, ¿por qué intentas boicotearme?

—¿Yo, boicotearte? —El termómetro de la paciencia de su mejor amigo se tira en paracaídas. Toma aire. Alinea los cubiertos. Le encanta hacerlo rabiar. Por teléfono le divierte pero presenciar la forma en la que Hajime se desequilibra y vuelve a reconstruirse solo por un par de réplicas le alegran la existencia—. Si me das una buena razón te saco _una_.

La escases de premio no le amedrenta.

—Podría decirte muchas cosas, ya sabes, dorarte la perdiz hasta cansarte con mi pico de oro —Alarga el brazo y atrapa su dedo meñique. Tira de él, tan lleno de callosidades como el suyo—. Pero estoy sensible, me has traído al sitio donde se grabó _Lost in Translation_ y sin ella habría tardado una eternidad en decirte que te quería, así que sí, necesito inmortalizarlo.

Hajime se paraliza, lo nota contra la yema de los dedos que recorre sus nudillos; lo ve en la sombra vaga y sinuosa que proyecta la lámpara contra sus pómulos dorados, incapaz de ocultar lo mucho que le mueve un recuerdo.

—Bien —le gruñe. El rubor de su frase dándole vueltas desde la nariz hasta las orejas—. Una.

—Cinco.

—Una o cero, tú decides.

Oikawa infla los mofletes.

—Al menos sácame el perfil bueno.

—¿Aceptando que tienes uno malo?

—Tengo uno bueno y otro _mejor_ , Iwa-chan, pero ese solo lo reservo para ti.

Hajime esboza una diminuta sonrisa, desbloqueando el _Samsung._

—Anda, pelmazo, que no tenemos toda la noche.

* * *

_Todos queremos que nos encuentren._

La expresión le daba volteretas dentro de la migraña, un domingo tardío, envuelto en su manta favorita de _Star Wars_. Mil Yodas _chibis_ alegres nadando en un fondo interestelar.

Por aquella época los exámenes universitarios amenazaban con hincarle el diente, se cernían a la vuelta de la esquina, afilados y brillantes. El invierno se derretía contra el parachoques del Mazda Shinari gris de su madre. Y el Aoba Josai había sido excluido un año más del terreno nacional.

Francamente, su estado anímico palpaba el subsuelo. Si aguzaba la vista el contorno de las puertas del infierno desprendían esquirlas de hielo alrededor de su dintel. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo, una tableta de chocolate con almendras y pasas, y una película que acompañase el ambiente. Despejarse. Descolgar la importancia de su futuro por medio día. Menos. Tres horas serían suficiente. Girar el fechillo, silenciar cualquier medio de comunicación, empujar a Iwa-chan contra su cama y besarle.

Mucho y de todas la maneras.

Frances y victoriano. En la comisura. A unos agónicos centímetros, sin tocarse y perdiéndose en sus pupilas. Con la boca abierta, todo lengua. Despacio. Componiendo una armonía de ruidos húmedos. Hasta marease porque el planeta ha decidido cambiar de sentido, volver en el tiempo y cedérselos a ellos. Lamiendo el superior y chupando el inferior, deshojándole los labios.

Por aquella época el universo era frío y árido, pero el chico que le gustaba levantaba su camisa, tumbado junto a él, y el final del túnel sombrío se hacía paladino.

Normalmente, Iwa-chan hundía el codo en la almohada tras pasar la tercera base, satisfecho por el simple hecho de estar a su lado y, alargando una conversación absurda sobre cereales que van antes que la leche para no pasarse con las cantidades de azúcar, le contaba las costillas. Comenzaba por el ombligo, capaz de erizarle la piel con un solo dedo. Sin ningún tipo de pretensión. Ascendía hasta la cadera, perseguía la curva de su cintura y luego las enumeraba. No siempre en voz alta. Y Oikawa aguantaba la respiración; temeroso de romper el sortilegio.

Lo traía de vuelta.

—Quiero exactamente eso, que me encuentren —musitó, sin venir a cuento, veinte minutos después de haber apagado el ordenador. Los latidos contra las muñecas, y entre las piernas. A merced del rastro de unos labios que se habían detenido en el nudo de su pecho—. Me encantaría que un ojeador me viera jugar y considerara que tengo madera de profesional. Sin replanteárselo. No creo que pida demasiado, ¿sabes?

Su mejor amigo, que sufría porque habían perdido, pero sobre todo padecía por lo que él vivía, le dirigió una mirada quebrada, como si quisiera decirle que eso le iba a pasar pero sin poder prometérselo. Esmeralda meridiana. Genuina. Tenía el cabello revuelto, algunos mechones rizados detrás de las orejas, otros laxos sobre su frente. Le hacía menos serio. Menos duro.

—Yo he tenido suerte porque no tuve que buscarte, _Tōru_ —le coge de la nuca, cálido—. Ni siquiera tuve que esperarte demasiado, nací y un mes y diez días después llegaste tú. —Su aliento le hacía cosquillas contra los pómulos, en la barbilla. Quizás tenía la piel de gallina por eso, o porque era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, desde que le cambió la voz y se le cayeron todos los dientes de leche—. Dales tiempo, te encontrarán.

A Oikawa le hubiera gustado darle las gracias. Porque nunca le han faltado las palabras adecuadas por su causa, aunque sean pequeñas tonterías. Por ser tan bueno, no solo ese domingo, sino siempre. Incondicional y más fiel que a sus propias convicciones. _Gracias, Iwa-chan._ No era difícil. _Eres mi balsa de aceite, el mejor juez y compañero._

Le habría encantado comerle la boca, con las heridas a medio remendar.

Sin embargo le soltó:

—Creo que te quiero —Mieda. _JoderJoderJoder—_. O sea, ya sabes que te quiero, que tontería, somos mejores amigos. —Se incorporó, los nervios despellejándole las tripas. _No puedo mirarle a la cara, dónde está la camiseta._ Iwa-chan estaba pasmado y las sábanas eran un laberíntico desafío para su paciencia. La idea de vestirse resultaba lógica cuando tu piel mutaba y enrojecía y lo delataba y—: No debería haber dicho eso, ni siquiera hemos cumplido los dieciocho años, por Dios —había balbuceado, empezando a desinflarse.

Se tumbó en su lado de la cama. Algo dramático, para qué negarlo, se tapó la cara con ambas manos de un tortazo, mortificado. Para su defensa Iwa-chan seguía asombrosamente callado.

Abrió los dedos como si mirara por una persiana y captó algo raro. Un tesoro.

—¿Te estás riendo de mi confesión? —Era una sonrisa sorprendida, diminuta. Preciosa—, porque puede que no sea gran cosa pero te aseguro que en mi cabeza sonaba mucho mejor y no te estoy pidiendo que me conteste ya, aunque estaría bien, ¿sabes? Estoy _muy_ nervioso, en calzoncillos y un poco cachondo así que-

Dos bocas y un encuentro.

En eso se basó la tarde, hasta que llegó su madre con dos pizzas cargadas de queso.

Dos bocas, un encuentro y otro te quiero.

Menos mal, o implosionaba.

Como ahora.

Diez años, un _Kare raisu_ aliñado con salsa de curry, un _shabu shabu_ , varios _yakitoris_ de ternera y un mousse de chocolate después, Oikawa se desespera porque no ha dicho ni mu. Es miércoles y el tintineo de las cucharas rebañadas en los restos de cacao van menguando hasta calcinarse, e Iwa-chan tiene la desfachatez de informarle sobre una oferta de toallas. (“ _Son cien por cien algodón_ —lame y relame la cucharilla—, _podríamos ir el lunes, que ya habrás tenido tu segundo partido_ ). Oikawa perdona, pero no olvida, y se encuentra en ese punto de cocción en el que la pasta se ha reblandecido tanto que se parece a la textura de una babosa.

Cuando Hajime agarra el cuello de su copa, que han compartido durante media cena, rellenándola hasta pedir la botella entera del vino blanco, y le pregunta si le gustaría una cortina de ducha con un abecedario acompañado de dibujitos retro sobre videojuegos en forma de píxeles, Oikawa decide que no puede más.

No. Puede. Más.

—La P es de Pac-man, la he visto en Amazon —continúa, el brillo del alcohol encendiéndole los cachetes canelos—, yo creo que molaría un montón.

—¿Sabes qué molaría también?

Raspa la última muesca de chocolate, la chupa, como quien no quiere a la cosa.

—¿Una alfombrilla a juego?

_Está de coña, ¿no?_

—Hajime —deja la cuchara—, me encuentro a un elemento decorativo más de coger la servilleta y estrangularte delante de cuarenta personas —amenaza, a susurros, no tan enserio de lo que le gustaría—. Me prometiste una novedad durante la cena y ya se han llevas los cubiertos, vamos. Desembucha.

El muy canalla se recuesta en la silla, su sonrisa afilada se le clava en el esternón y, por alguna razón, sabe que ha perdido una apuesta interna.

—Y yo que pensaba que te morderías la lengua hasta llegar al hotel.

—He aguantado cinco días. Cinco. Te voy a morder a ti.

—A lo mejor es lo que busco.

— _Iwa-chan._

—¿Cuándo nos casemos también me dirás por mi apellido si te enfadas?

El corazón se le precipita. Y si abriera un poco más los párpados quizás los ojos también se le caerían de las cuencas.

—¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio? —el timbre de pito.

—A ver, no. _Noeseso_ —carraspea, remolonea en su silla, se endereza, incómodo y rojo como un tomate. Los dos—. Pero si me voy contigo a Argentina podríamos, algún día. Cuando queramos.

Ha vivido convenciéndose de que tardarían una eternidad en poder alquilar su propio piso y comprarse gollerías con las que llenarlo, que ni siquiera se olía por dónde iban los tiros. Lo había ido aceptando, sus carreras se lo impedían, y ni siquiera sentía que se estaba conformando porque estaban haciendo lo que les hacía felices y, además, seguían teniéndose el uno al otro. Pero esto es mejor. Se siente increíble, _mayor._

Oikawa se levanta, sibilino, notando los ojos verdes y destellantes de Hajime encima de su figura. Lo rodea, le roza el cuello y se agacha a la altura de su oído:

—Si pagamos ya, te demuestro cómo te llamaría en Argentina. Todos los días.

Mañana le preguntará por los detalles.


End file.
